Silver Cherry Blossom
by SilverStarMoonDreamer
Summary: When the power faded away, Sakura wasn’t there but instead there was a white nine-tailed wolf, about the size of Sasuke. Each tail had a strange symbol on it.She was Silverstar the Elemental Nine Tail.This is my first fan fic so please R&R! Flames accepte
1. Silverstar

**Chapter One: Silverstar**

Sakura spotted Sai. Her anger was instantly aroused, as she thought that he was here to assassinate Sasuke. She ran at him and grabbed him by the throat. Yamato and Naruto stood by, shocked by Sakura's actions.

"You!" Sakura yelled at Sai. "What the hell are you after?!" She drew back her fist to punch Sai, but a voice from above stopped her.

"Ah…it's Sakura."

_That voice…_thought Sakura. She looked up to where it had come from, and froze. Her eyes were wide and unblinking as she stared at the form of her old teammate, silhouetted by the sun. She couldn't see his expression; it was hidden in the shadows. But she recognized that voice…it had haunted her dreams for two and a half years.

She let go of Sai, and turned towards the cliff. Sai massaged his bruised throat.

Naruto, too, heard the voice, and stopped. His heart seemed to stop , as he hadn't heard the voice of his ex-teammate and friend, Sasuke. Yamato, too, was surprised that they actually found Sasuke, but his face remained impassive.

Naruto regained his senses and sped off towards Sakura and Sasuke, but he fell midway, as he still hadn't healed from his encounter with Kabuto and Orochimaru on the bridge, where he had released the fourth tail of the kyuubi. Naruto was on his hands and knees, breathing hard, but his resolve was firm. He shakily got up and joined Sakura in staring at Sasuke. Sweat beaded his brow and ran down his face under the hot blistering sun as he concentrated to see the boy he considered to be a brother.

A cloud floated under the sun, making Sasuke's expression readable. His eyebrows were furrowed, almost as if he was sad or disappointed that they were here, but his face remained calm.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in a voice full of emotion.

Sasuke had changed. Instead of his usual blue shirt and cream-colored shorts, he was wearing a loose robe-like shirt that was open down the middle, exposing his defined chest and abs. The whiteness of his shirt contrasted to the darkness of his pants. Around his middle was a dark material of the sameness of his pants, which were held up by the same purple rope that Orochimaru wore. There was a sword strapped to his back that no one had seen before. His stance was relaxed, with one hand on his hip, the other hanging at his side.

Sakura and Naruto were looking up at Sasuke with passion and hope, while Sasuke was looking down at them with a sense of serenity.

Sasuke's voice was emotionless when he spoke. "And now Naruto…so you came too. Does that mean that Kakashi's here as well?"

Yamato had joined the group a few moments before. He answered, "Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place. We, team Kakashi, are going to be taking you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi, huh…" was Sasuke's reply.

Sai took out his weapon. Sakura looked at him and raised her fist. "Sai! I knew it!" but Sai made no move to attack Sasuke. Instead he raised his weapon towards him. Yamato looked sideways at him, not knowing what he was up to.

Before anyone said anything, Sasuke spoke up. "So he's filling in for me then, is he? He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me…one more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure."

Sakura was confused. "Huh?"

Sai spoke. "It is true. My top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke. But those orders don't matter anymore…now I want to think and act for myself. Because of Naruto, I feel like I might be able to remember something…I might remember how I used to feel…something which, I can't help but feeling was very important to me…" Sai's gaze was determined as he tried to convince Sasuke of how important his bonds were with his teammates.

Sasuke looked down as he said this, seemingly lost in his memories.

Sai continued. "I may not know you all that well, but there's a reason why Naruto and Sakura chase after you with so much passion. In order to prevent the bonds with you from breaking…in order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can….I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself. But you, Sasuke, should know why." Sai glared at Sasuke as he said the last sentence.

Sasuke replied, "Sure, I did know. And that's why I severed them. I have other bonds that I carry…" Yamato and Sai looked up with confusion and Naruto with anger. Sakura was astonished and hurt at the same time. "Fraternal bonds, forged through hate."

Sasuke had a flashback. _"Why are you so weak?" Itachi asked. "It's because you lack…hatred."_

Sasuke continued. "All my other bonds caused me to lose focus…and weakened by strongest wish, my greatest desire."

Naruto had a flashback of his fight with Sasuke when Sasuke was on his way to Orochimaru. _Naruto had Sasuke up against a wall, and Sasuke was yelling, "You never had parents, you never had a brother…so what would you know about me anyway…you were alone from the very start! So why the hell would you know what I've been through!!! Huh!!?"_

_Naruto replied with, "It's because of the bonds that I've had that I've suffered!!! The loss of those bonds is something you can never understand…A true parent, or a true brother like you say, are things I can't understand…"_

In the present Naruto said, "…if that's true…"

_Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Why…why do you go so far just for me…" _

"_Because to me," Naruto replied, "You represent bonds I've waited for so long to make."_

Sasuke was also remembering that moment.

"_That's why I'm going to stop you from going!!" Naruto told Sasuke._

"If that's true, then…" Naruto asked again.

"_In that case, I only need to sever those bonds!" Sasuke had shouted at Naruto._

"...Why didn't you kill me back then!? Is that what you call severing bonds!? Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Naruto…"

Sasuke sighed. "The reason is simple. And it isn't that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you…" Sasuke remembered what Itachi had told him.

"_You, just like me, possess the potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan…But there is one condition…you must kill…your closest friend."_

Sasuke continued. "I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure…of seeing me obtain power by submitting to his plans."

Naruto gritted his teeth and continued to sweat. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's no need for me to tell you," Sasuke answered. "Still, the one thing I can say to you…is that back then…" Naruto looked up expectantly. "I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine."

Naruto's face became determined, while the others looked up at a mixture of shock and anticipation at what would happen next.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, one hand on Naruto's shoulder, and the other hand on his hip. He was almost hugging Naruto.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

_He's fast…_Yamato thought.

_When did he…? _Thought Sakura. Sai was emotionless.

Sasuke continued to talk to Naruto. "Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage is one of your dreams? If you have the time to chase me around, you would've been better off training…Don't you think…? Naruto?"

Sakura looked on the verge of tears. "Sas…Sasuke!?"

Sasuke ignored her. "And that's why this time…" Sasuke pulled out his sword. "You're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine."

Naruto had a determined look on his face. "Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend, could become Hokage. Don't you think…Sasuke?"

"Hn…" Sasuke was about to stab Naruto, but Sai stepped in the way and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

Naruto quickly did a back flip while holding on to Sasuke arm.

"All right," said Yamato. He quickly did the hand seals and held out his hand. Out of his palm came an extension of his skin, headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Instantly blue lightning came out of Sasuke's body, and Naruto and Sai were knocked backwards. Sasuke sliced the hand that was extending from Yamato's hand. There was a sound of chirping birds as Naruto and Sai fell to the ground.

Yamato cancelled the jutsu as he fell back and was dazed by the attack. Sakura stood, shocked. _Chidori coming out of his body? _Thought Sakura.

Seeing her comrades hurt, Sakura became angry. Her face became determined. She remembered when she told Naruto that she would help next time with Sasuke.

Sakura ran at Sasuke. He looked sideways at her as she screamed, "Sasuke, I'm going to stop you with my own power!" Sakura prepared to punch him, as Sasuke looked at her.

Sasuke charged up his blade with Chidori and prepared to stab Sakura as Yamato ran as fast as he could to save Sakura, but Sakura was determined to stop Sasuke.

As Sasuke was about to stab Sakura, he saw, in his mind's eye, the last time he had seen her….crying and broken-hearted over him. In doing so, Sasuke hesitated for the barest of seconds. He tried to pull back, but it was too late. Sakura had tried to block the blade with a kunai, but the blade broke the kunai in half, and so drove itself into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura screamed with the pain. Still, she managed to follow through with her punch and she heard Sasuke's jawbone crack.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded as he found Sakura at the end of his blade. He instantly cancelled the Chidori.

"Sakura…" he said not knowing what else to say. Sakura remained upright, even though her vision was blurring.

"Sasuke…I'm going to bring you home if I die trying," she whispered.

Sasuke was speechless. He had never suspected that Sakura had changed this much. Two years ago she would've been crying or passed out from the pain. He could see her eyes glazed over from the pain, but she just gritted her teeth.

Sasuke recovered his senses and pulled out his sword. His voice and face became emotionless as he heard her groan, and cover her wound with her hand.

Sasuke massaged his jaw. "That was a mistake, Sakura. My blade, Kusanagi, cannot be blocked. I don't know what made you think you could take me, but you don't stand a chance."

Sakura was seething. Not only was she bleeding profusely and dizzy, but her shoulder was hurting like hell now. But her eyes were blazing with determination. Sasuke thought she looked like Naruto when he resolved to do something.

"Sasuke, nothing can stop me now. I've got to protect my fallen comrades, and I vowed to Naruto that I would help to bring you home." While she was talking, she was sending chakra to her shoulder to close the wound.

She got it to stop bleeding, but it would take up too much chakra to fully heal herself, so she resorted to just using her good arm. She knelt and slammed the ground, sending her chakra through her fist, creating a crevasse. Sasuke had to jump on another rock to avoid it.

"Well, Sakura. I'm impressed that you've grown stronger. But you're not strong enough. It would be wise of you to stop this battle while I'm giving you the chance to."

Sakura was panting. Her left arm hung uselessly at her side. She swayed but caught herself before she fell. Sasuke sheathed his sword, and even turned off his Sharingan.

"Damnit, Sasuke! Take me seriously! I'm not the same weak girl I was when you left! I'm a formidable opponent and you would be wise to treat me like one!" Sakura didn't think she was formidable, but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Really, Sakura? As far as I can tell you aren't even worth my time."

Sakura jumped onto the cliff, and punched the ground, creating a landslide of boulders, heading towards Sasuke. He easily avoided them by jumping, and landing behind Sakura.

She saw him disappear and sensed him behind her, but not until it was too late. Sasuke pushed her off the edge of the cliff. Sakura was too far away from the cliff's edge to try and stop her descent, so she twisted her body so that she was facing the rapidly approaching ground. She channeled her chakra into her outstretched hand, and shot it out, so that it slowed her descent. She still landed hard, cracking her ribs.

Sakura gasped as pain reverberated through her wounded shoulder and now her ribs. She heard her comrades waking up.

Naruto shakily stood up as he saw Sakura fall to the ground. "Sakura!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and pulled herself up and the stood shakily. Sasuke glared.

"Just give up Sakura! It's futile!" _Give up before I have to hurt you even more,_ Sasuke added in his mind.

"I will never give up! I won't let you leave again, Sasuke!" She looked up at him as she did a serious of hand seals. She bent her knees as green chakra surrounded her. Rocks started vibrating and floating as the power continued to grow.

Sasuke stared in amazement. _Could this really be Sakura?_

He was so intent upon watching Sakura that he didn't notice two presences behind him until one of them spoke.

"Well, Sasuke. How does it feel to see your old comrades again?" Orochimaru asked, his face grinning evilly, as usual. **(I HATE OROCHIMARU!! He is a disgusting CREEP!!!!) **

Disgusted, Sasuke grunted. "They're not my comrades."

Kabuto looked down at Sakura. "Is that really Sakura? Apparently her arm is healed, then."

Sasuke glared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, activating his Sharingan.

"Sakura was wounded by the kyuubi and I healed her." Kabuto looked at Sasuke. "Why would you want to know?"

Sasuke said nothing, but turned to watch Sakura. A crater was forming below Sakura, but Sakura was still building up her power. She was gritting her teeth at the pain. Tsunade had told her that the jutsu would completely drain her chakra, so that she was left barely clinging to life, and should only be used as a last resort.

Sakura didn't care if it killed her, as long Sasuke would be saved from himself. She was halfway done charging up her chakra for her ultimate attack.

Orochimaru frowned. "Kabuto, take care of her. In this state she could be a nuisance."

"Should I kill her, Orochimaru?"

Sasuke whipped his head around when he heard this.

Orochimaru thought for a few moments before saying, "No. We still need her in case she takes out more Akatsuki members. Plus her medical expertise might be of value to us. No, don't kill her. I don't care how you stop her, just as long as she's alive."

Orochimaru turned to go, and Sasuke knew he was supposed to follow, but he never listened to Orochimaru anyways. He stepped in front of Kabuto.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke inquired.

Kabuto answered, "I'm going to give her a poison that will make her body numb. The only antidote is back home, so she'll have no choice but to comply with us."

Sasuke nodded. He knew he couldn't afford to show such emotion…or heaven forbid affection…towards Sakura. After all, he had broken their bond two and a half years ago. _I shouldn't feel anything for her. I don't know why I did in the first place. She's so annoying…_But as he watched the power form around her, he couldn't help but feel something towards her…perhaps it was pride in his teammate for finally becoming strong…No, that wasn't it. Well…that might be part of it.

While Sasuke mentally battled with himself, Kabuto approached Sakura. He put up his hand to shield his face as he was twenty feet away from her. If Kabuto hadn't channeled chakra to his feet, he would've been blown away. His arms were already beginning to burn, and his clothes were being singed by the chakra emitting from her. He took out the shot, as he stopped. He couldn't go on unless he wanted to seriously damage himself.

"Sakura!" he yelled to get her attention. He had to yell her name a few more times to get her attention. When she finally looked at him, he froze. Her look was full of pain…and a promise of pain. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, her chakra exploded around her, and there was a sonic boom as it was flung in all directions. Kabuto was hit and was blown away. Sasuke sensed a wave of chakra coming his way, and ducked and put up a chakra shield around him.

Naruto just stared, thunderstruck at what he had just witnessed. He didn't have the strength to move, and Yamato and Sai would've stood up, but didn't because they would've been blown away.

Kabuto landed at the base of a tree. He would've been killed had he not been able to regenerate and heal himself rapidly. When the power faded away, Sakura wasn't there but instead there was a white nine-tailed wolf, about the size of Sasuke. Each tail had a strange symbol on it. (I know what you're thinking the nine tail thing is Naruto's but...for Sakura each tail represents a certain element: fire, water, earth, air, thunder, darkness, light, and ice and the center tail is ALL of them combined) Everyone stood in awe including Sasuke.

_Is this really Sakura? _Sasuke thought to himself.


	2. Is That Sakura!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i have seen all of the episodes!**

**Sakura: She has seen all the episodes, believe me i watched her.**

**SilverStarMoonDreamer: Yup i have. Thanks Sakura! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile, school is taking over. **

**Sakura: Please read and review this is her first fan fic about me and Sasuke. whispers 'I get to kick Sasukes ass Wohoooooooo!'**

**SilverStarMoonDreamer: Ahem!**

**Sasuke: Hey that aint fair on me i dont want her to kick my ass! Shes scary when shes mad!! _inner Sasuke_ _'she is cute all the time and you know it!!_**

**SilverStarMoonDreamer: Anyway Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Is That Sakura?!**

"That can't be her..." Sasuke whispered.

"Surprised Sasuke?" Sakura stated then continued...

"I have always been like this but I never wanted to show you so I kept this power dormant in side me. In this form I am know as Silverstar. Didn't think I would have this in me did you? You always thought I was weak but reality check I stronger than you."

**Im Hella Strong!!! Hell Yeah!!! **_her inner said ' damn straight_ '

Then the silver markings on her pure white head glowed as she turned back to her human self but the markings stayed, and she was not alone for another one like her with only eight tails stood beside her. Sasuke stood shocked.

"Oh and this is my guardian Aurum" Sakura stated mater-o-factly like a smart ass to make fun of Sasuke.(Muhahahahahaha i am soooo evil)

"Sakura there planing to..." Aurum started silently but Sakura interrupted.

"I know I thought that might happen" with that she hopped on his back and Aurum stared for the tress.She was still weak from the loss of blood so she had to ride on Aurum

"Is this really you Sakura?" Sasuke wispered to himself befuddled,before he headed after her.

"Kabuto...follow Sasuke."The **EVIL **snake orded and disapeared.

Kabuto followed Sasuke, as ordered. Naruto, Sai, Yamato would have followed but...they were still to weak

* * *

"Sakura " 

"Yeah Aurum?"

"You know Sasuke is following us along with that snakes medical nin, Kabuto"

Yeah i kn..." _'What is this?'_

"Oh shit this is Sasukes sharringan!"

Sakura was starting to lose consciousness by that time then she told Aurum...

"Listen and listen good. Jump off the cliff and dissappear, ok? Dont argue, please.

"ok, as you wish."

And he did just that.

Sasuke saw this and caught the unconsciousness Sakura


	3. With Sasuke

**Chapter Three: With Sasuke**

**Sorry for not updating school was taking over so i had no time to update.**

**Enjoy!**

**SilverStarMoonDreamer **

**P.S I don't own Naruto but I have read them and watched them all!!!

* * *

**

"Ow I feel like hell" Sakura said as she got up.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispered to herself. She was laying on a rather large bed in a dark room.Then she heard foot steps...

* * *

**Sasukes POV**

_Shes awake. Hope shes not going to punch me with a fist of thunder or fry me to a crisp or..._

Then Sasuke open the door and looked at the ''sleeping'' Sakura

"I know your awake Sakura, can't fool me that easily" he stated.

* * *

"What the hell do you want Sasuke and why did you bring me here." Sakura said impatiently _Why does he want me here and WHY THE HELL AM I IN HIS BED!!!!!!_

"hn...I'll tell you in the morning" Sasuke.

"Go to sleep Sakura"

"I was just sleeping" _asshole i'll punch your flippin brains out!!!_

"hn"

"Whatever...wait...what do you want Ruri!!" Ruri is a dragon (long and wingless they fly through air they don't have legs either) messenger from heaven sent by The Almighty One to Sakura saying...

"What!!!! I have to grant Sasuke a flippin wish!!! Are you sure?"

"Yes Miss Sakura, I am positive The Almighty One said that. I must go now Miss Sakura" Ruri said obediently.Then whispered _'Good Luck'_ then disappeared.

"AlrightSasuke want is your wish" Sakura said rather sweetly

"Hmmm..." was Sasukes reply.

"Well?"

"I'll think about it overnight OK so go to bed"

"OK'' she said in defeat. She was asleep as fast as you could say snap.

"I know want my wish is now." Then Sasuke want to sleep also. They were sleeping in the same bed, Sasuke watching Sakura on one side and Sakura sleeping on the other side.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahahahahaha Cliffie!!!! but...**

**Sorry for the short chappie. Will update very soon!**

**Please Read and Review! Flames accepted!**

**Your Author, **

**_SilverStarMoonDreamer_**


	4. Wish

**Chapter Four: Wish **

**YO! Sorry for not updating school was taking over so i had no time to update.**

**Enjoy!**

**SilverStarMoonDreamer **

**P.S I don't own Naruto but I have read them and watched them all!!!

* * *

**

"_I know want my wish is now." Then Sasuke want to sleep also. They were sleeping in the same bed, Sasuke watching Sakura on one side and Sakura sleeping on the other side._

* * *

Sakura was the first to wake up. She was watching Sasuke when... 

"What" he said.Sakura jumped and was a VERY deep red.

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMN WISH?!"

"Well...I want you Sakura to..."

_Tell me he isn't going to say to kill Itachi?!_

"I want you Sakura to stay with me forever."Sakuras eyes went wide an then her diamond mark on her head glowed and a ray of light shot out of it( it didn't hit Sasuke but monkeys)then everything went back to normal.

Sigh "Wish accepted Sasuke" She said rather doubtful.

"Hn"

"Well... why did you wish for that!! I can't leave you and..." she was interrupted by something soft on her...lip? _Oh God HES FUCKING KISSING ME!!! _Sasuke pulled back but he was still holding Sakura in his arms.

"Does that answer your question?"

"...Yes... "

"Sakura...I Love You"he said holding her tighter.

"I Love You too...Sasuke..." Then he kissed her again and she responded.She felt his tongue asking for entrance and she gave it to him there tongues fought then explored each others mouths and then...

"Good Morning...WHO THE FUCK IS THAT...STOP KISSING SASUKE YOU WIDE FOREHEADED SLUT!!!"

They broke apart but Sasuke kept his arms around Sakura and Sakura tucked her head in his shoulder.

"Karin leave now."

"Don't you want to be with someone prettier?"

"No, the most beatiful one here is..."

"Me!"

"No its Sakura now leave or i'll kill you" Then in a flash she ran like hell.


	5. Sakura's Request

**Chapter Five:**

**Sakura's Request**

Sasuke and Sakura had been asleep for many hours and Sakura was the first to awake recalling the events that had happened over the last couple days.

She sighed "Sasuke are you awake yet?''

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled

"I..Umm..have...a...um...question?'' Sakura stuttered out

"When you do you go on your next mission?" That question threw Sasuke off.

"Hmm...maybe in a week or so...Why?"

"Just wondering because...well...I.I..I want to come with you on all your missions so i dont lose you." Sakura was just thinking about this. 'I dont ever want to lose him'

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and said "You won't ever lose me Sakura but i dont want to lose you either so your coming with me everywhere i go."

"Thats ok with me!" and she snuggled in his arms and looked up at his face. He was smirking! Before she knew it he was kissibg her!!

"Sasuke...I love you"

"I love You too Sakura"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie just letting you all know im alive and kicking.Nya**

**Oh and if you have any ideas that could make the story even better tell me please.Nya**

**Luv to ALLNya!**


End file.
